Changing Spaces
by SoLeo
Summary: PG13 for shounen-ai and kissing bewteen to guys. Ken's looking for something very important, but does it really matter where the mysterious item has gone?


Changing Spaces  
by SoLeo  
  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss doesn't belong to me. This is only for fun. Well, I enjoyed writing it anyway. And this is dedicated to Yaoke, because she's the one who inspired me to write it, sort of.  
  
  
  
He couldn't find it. It had been here when he left, but somehow it was missing. It couldn't have gotten up and walked away on its own, that was just silly. So, where did it go. Maybe Yohji had seen it.  
  
"YOHJI!" Ken yelled down the stairs to the shop, hoping Yohji hadn't gone of with some lady. "Yohji!" he yelled again, this time actually coming down the stairs as well.  
  
The only person in the shop was Aya, watering some plants.  
  
"Aya, have you seen Yohji?"  
  
Aya turned to look at him, blinked a couple of times and shrugged. He then turned back to his watering.  
  
"Thanks, that helps a lot." Ken turned and went back up the stairs. "It has to be around here somewhere." He started opening random doors, hoping to find some clue to help him. "Closet, bathroom, Yohji's room (with no Yohji), sound proof music room....Wait, why do we have that?" Ken continued, leaving the mysterious room behind. "I know! Omi will help me find it. OMI!" Ken bolted down stairs to the basement to find Omi typing away on his laptop.  
  
"Hey, Omi. Think you could help me for a bit?"  
  
"Sorry, Ken. I'm busy right now, can't you get Yohji to help you?"  
  
"I've looked for him, but I can't find him. I'd ask Aya, but you know how helpful he can be."  
  
"I really can't help you right now. I have to get this program finished, then start working on a history report about the life of Margaret Thatcher."  
  
"Who? Oh, never mind, I'll just keep looking on my own."  
  
Omi hadn't even looked up once during their conversation. He continued to type and Ken turned and stalked away.  
  
"It can't be down here, it has to be upstairs." Again he climbed the stairs to the rooms above. He passed Aya, who was now trimming the rose bushes.  
  
"I'd ask Aya, but I don't even think he likes me. He's hardly even spoken to me unless it's vital to the missions. I'll just keep looking and eventually I'll find it."  
  
Again he started opening doors. When all the doors on one floor were opened he closed them, then opened them again. He did this on the next floor as well. He found a half-bathroom, a full bathroom, three closets, kitchen, Omi's room, Yohji's room, Aya's room, and the mysterious music room. The top floor was the training/workout room.  
  
He couldn't understand what had happened. His room was missing. He no longer had a room. "Maybe if I go out for a while, when I get back everything will be back to the way it was this morning."  
  
He headed downstairs and out the door. "I'll be back later," he called over his shoulder to Aya, who was arranging a new order. Aya watched him go, expressionless.  
  
The only place Ken could think of to go was the park. Everyone there was having such a good time and their mood infected him. He promptly forgot all about his room trouble and started playing in the impromptu soccer game on the big field. After a couple of hours the game ended and everybody split up.  
  
Ken was whistling as he came back into the shop. Aya stopped sweeping to look up at him.  
  
"Hey, if you need anything, I'll be upstairs taking a shower. I reek."  
  
He continued whistling in the shower, until it dawned on him that he had just gotten his only clean clothes dirty and he had nothing to wear.  
  
"I might be able to fit in some of Omi's bigger clothes, and Yohji's littler clothes, and Aya's about my size. I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he went searching for clothes. Omi's door was locked, so he knocked at the door.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm busy."  
  
"But Omi, I need..."  
  
"I said leave me along."  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving."  
  
He tried Yohji's door and it too was locked. He could hear snoring coming from the other side. He pounded on th door and called out, but Yohji continued to sleep blissfully.  
  
"That leaves Aya. I hope he won't mind."  
  
Thankfully Aya's door was still unlocked. Ken opened the closet, hoping to find something Aya wouldn't miss. He was shocked to find his clothes hanging next to all of Aya's.  
  
"How'd this get in here?"  
  
He dropped his towel and was reaching for a shirt when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Aya standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi... I was just.... um... I needed... um... I was looking for..." Ken stumbled over the words that would explain why he was standing naked in Aya's room, rummaging through his closet.  
  
Aya closed the door behind him and locked it. Ken wasn't really nervous until Aya closed the distance between them and tucked one of his still wet strands behind his ear.  
  
"You'll be sharing with me from now on."  
  
That wasn't what Ken wanted to hear.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute. I never agreed to that."  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
Aya then closed the remaining distance between himself and Ken and they shared their first kiss. Ken tried to take a step back, but Aya had foreseen this reaction and had already wrapped his arms around Ken, holding him in place.  
  
Ken was tempted to struggle, but decided against it. Aya had a good hold on him, and struggling would only unbalance them. When he felt Aya's tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, he was going to bite it. That is, he was, until it was actually in his mouth exploring.  
  
Kissing the quiet, red-headed leader of Weiss had never been an option, so Ken had never allowed himself to image what it would be like. He had actually tried to stay away from Aya, for fear of growing to attached to something he could never have.  
  
"Looks like I should have been seeking him out, not running from him" Ken thought as he joined his tongue in battle with Aya's.  
  
They stood there, kissing, until the need for air forced them to part. Breathing heavily, Ken looked up into gorgeous violet eyes. He was searching them for something, hoping that Aya wasn't just going to use him and then throw him away. Apparently he found something in the purple depths besides ice, because he closed his eyes and leaned his head into the space under Aya's chin and wrapped his arms around Aya's waist.  
  
"I think I might like the idea of being your roommate."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Somehow it got kinda serious towards the end. It was suppose to stay humourous the entire time. I got the idea for this from the Weiss Gakken Mook. In it, it gives sketches of each room seen. Since Ken's room was never seen during the series there is a little picture of him and a speech bubble. He is saying 'Ore no heya ga nai.' - 'I don't have a room.'  
And this is where I think he sleeps now.  
I hope you liked it. This is my first Weiss fic ever. C&C is always appreciated. 


End file.
